


Valentine at Home

by MoshiDatKins



Series: Holiday Trip [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, Oh God Yes, Other, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoshiDatKins/pseuds/MoshiDatKins
Summary: My Gay boys be venturing in some soft territory ;p..."Wait what soft territory?""Keith shut up and stop questioning the writer she knows what she is doing." *wink wink*" Yeah but, what kinda soft territory..."Don't worry yall will find out soon enough, I am sure your minds can guess :p





	Valentine at Home

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know Forestlandia wasnt actually in any of the seasons, but, I like forests so...  
> Anyway, I havent posted in a thousand years, hope yall enjoy some cute shit ;p

Valentine’s Crush  
“Damn it Keith, remove that belt before you get hurt.” began Lance as he laid in his bed.  
“ Your fucking sword is poking at my ribcage!” he finally blurted.  
“Oh shut up already!” Keith barked.  
He stood up and unbuckled his sword belt, letting it slide to the floor. Instead of sitting back down next to Lance, he pulled himself up to his bed above Lance’s.  
“Such a cry baby…” mumbled Keith. He stared up at the ceiling, listening to Lance shift around beneath him.  
“You say something?” Lance protested, and stared at Keith accusingly.  
“Nothing. At. All.” Keith stared off into the distance.  
“ Ha! Like I'm supposed to believe that Mullet head.” Lance remarked.  
Keith got down from his bunk and started to head out annoyed. Outside the fresh air was calming. The breeze brushed against him. Lance couldn't bother him here, in his own world. Nothing could change the feelings inside him, at least that's what he thought.  
Keith and Lance were rivals back in their Garrison days. Lance always tried his hardest to out shine Keith. Thing is he sucked at it, but trying made him cute somehow. Keith noticed that about him. Not the cute part though. He noticed that he always challenged him. Everything he did, was always pressured against him by Lance. It put a weight on his shoulders to be able to take on everything. He was a rock. Solid and cold.  
Things weren't always rough though. Lance had his moments of redemption when they fought side by side in the against the Galra. The bonding between the Lions had an impact in the bonding between the paladins as well. Keith would normally want to argue with Lance or bash his face in, but now he would just leave or try to talk it out.  
Needless to say they still argue and mess around, but it's more in a friendly manner. That's just how they have bonded over the years. So many years have past.  
“I wonder if it's Valentine's day at home.” Lance emerged behind Keith.  
“WHAT THE HELL?!” screeched Keith.  
Lance fell back landing in a tiny puddle of water. In Forestlandia, rain came and went like the rain in the rainforest back on Earth. Only difference was that in Forestlandia, instead of palms and exotic plants, there were luscious oak like trees and thick green shrubbery. Flowers that bloomed different colors depending on the temperature were a sight to behold too.  
“What the hell Keith?! You got my jeans all wet!” complained Lance staring at his wet behind.  
“You scared the crap out of me, Lance! It’s not my fault.” Keith denied Lance’s accusation.  
“Whatever… But seriously dude, what the hell is it with you and holidays?” Keith seemed to be puzzled now.  
Lance walked toward Keith away from the puddle. Swiping the water dripping from his behind.  
“ Who doesn’t love the holidays? Especially when you’re away from home for such a long time! Like hellooo?? Have you heard of the Easter Bunny, Santa, Ghosts, Cupid, and the Chupacabra?” Lance could not believe the dingus before him.  
“Chupa what?” Keith tilted his head in confusion.  
“The Chupa- ugh nevermind, not important right now. But seriously have you never heard of Valentines Day? Like, ever?”  
“ I’ve seen people celebrate it. Just give out chocolate and heart cards. I don’t see the big deal about it, why are you even bringing it up?” Keith questioned Lance, shifting uncomfortably.  
“Well, “ Lance started.  
“I never really got the chance to celebrate Valentine's Day with anybody. I know I'm good with the ladies, but you know it's, hard…” he mumbled.  
Keith was having trouble keeping a straight face. He had to cover his mouth to hide his rising smile, and intensifying blush.  
“ But you know, it's whatever now. Not like I'll have to worry about making those really cute cards, the Kit Kat chocolates, oh and the little cute stuffed animals… anyway point being-” Keith was bent over into himself. He was holding his stomach for dear life.  
“What's wrong! Keith!” Lance stood,over Keith worried he had gotten ill all of a sudden. But Keith let out a low hollering laugh still trying to contain himself. When he couldn't any longer he let loose of his cradle position and plopped open to the floor.  
“OH MY… HAHAHA, WAIT WAI- HAHAHA, OH OH HAHA HAHAHA!” Keith was losing it.  
Lance stood up to his full length still hovering over him. “ You know, its not that funny... “  
Keith continued to chuckle to himself, not realizing he was getting his clothes wet from the puddles around him. Lance started to walk away because of all the humiliation.  
“You know, I was gonna offer to show you what Valentine Day was about, but forget it. Have yourself a nice day.” Lance went back inside the camp site.  
“ Just haha… oh man, woohoo hoo ha haha… You are just so cu- Lance?” Keith barely noticed after a minute of laughing to himself that Lance was no longer with him. He stood up from and wiped some water from his soaking body.  
“Where did he go?” he looked around, but could not find him anywhere.


End file.
